star_wars_magna_vitaefandomcom-20200214-history
Fredonia
"This planet does.. strange things to people. It feeds off emotion, similarly to how the Star Forge fed off of the Dark side." -- Lucia Krealis Fredonia (pronounced /"Ⅎɹǝpouᴉɐ"/ Sometimes labeled as "Fredone") was a Planet in the farthest reaches of Wild Space that was home to a Force-Sensitive species known as the Fredonians. Over the centuries, Fredonia gradually became inhospitable for non-fauna, and was thus considered a lost cause for Late-Age Explorers. It became the Capital of an Imperial Warlord who forged an Extra-Galactic Faction out of the Epsilon System. Description Overview "It is strong, connected to the Dark Side like Korriban. Many Force Hounds came from this place." --Lucia Krealis Fredonia was a Planet located partially in the Intergalactic Void and partially in Wild Space. It has no logged coordinates, forgotten to the galaxy after the fall of the Infinite Empire in which it's rebellious planetary government split into squabbling Houses. It's inhabitants, the Fredonians, went officially extinct shortly after the foundation of the Sith Triumvirate , however a single Fredone Warrior was recruited to serve under Darth Sion at the Trayus Academy . Also later during the Great Peace of the Republic, a Jedi Fredone was taken into the Jedi Order and raised to Jedi Specification. Geosphere "Lets hope your shields like the Weather." --Lucia Krealis Fredonia had a variety of climates and astrological conditions that caused different areas of the planet to have drastically differing biographical spheres. Due to its slow Orbit, area's of the planet are often Baked by the star it rotates, Gamma 18. Due to its proximity and 3 Moons, Gravity on its surface is incredibly dense, making it difficult to walk and breathe. The Rakatan Outergalactic Provisionary only partially finished terraforming before its collapse, resulting in a mix of a Deserts, Polar Caps, and Lengthy plains that build into forests. Trial Pits The Trial Pits were a belt of Magma pockets and exploding Volcanoes. Sometime during the formation of the Fredonian Planetary Government, the Rakatan Terraforming Machine exploded, and created a large series of craters that sunk deep enough to fill with Magma. Originally, there were rumors of a civilization that thrived inside the Magma Belt. It was revealed later to be remnants of an Infinite Empire Lab which had housed the Rakatan Terraforming Machine . House Krealis attempted at some point to retrieve the device, but the Lab was swallowed by Magma Dragons during the expedition. In the years following the Feudal breakup of the Fredonian Planetary Government, the Trial Pits became a new area for the developing culture of the Fredonian Houses. Young Fredonian warriors, aspiring to be recognized among their piers would traverse the Magma Belt. It was a coming-of-age ritual called the "Xechil," that involved surviving a lone a voyage across the Magma belt, and slaying a Magma Dragon at some point in your journey. Juhl Flatlands The Juhl Flatlands were a large Desert and Rock plain that spanned the entire central Continent of Fredonia. It was renown for its inhospitable conditions and lack of growth all the way up to the Red Oceans. These flatland's were home to Expulsory villages, where people who failed their Xechil or had committed crimes against their houses would be sent to live in squalor. Sometime after the Great Retreat by Grand Admiral Hughes, a large landing pad and research facility, alongside a carbon copy of the Imperial Library were constructed in the Flatlands. This allowed the Hughes Remnant to officially establish its grounding, and begin to expand across the planet. It was later a battleground between the Galactic Alliance and the Late Empire, where the final conflict before the Second Great Peace is brought to a cataclysmic close. The Oasis The Oasis is an area situated at the equator that was created by an extinction-level event (Meteor strike) which allowed for the creation of a large sea. It became the central point of most Fredonian life after the fall of the Infinite Empire, as well as the sight of Fredonia's first major city. It is one of the few places on the planet which contains a variety of Fauna and Flora, as well as a lack of red discoloration by the nearby sun on the floors of some of its larger forests. Closer towards the Essence sea, the Shadow Forests are the only locations on Fredone that are not distorted by the red Hue the planet suffers from. The dense, leather-like leaves of the Shadow Stem tree absorb any light shining onto them. This leaves a misty, dark and relatively unexplored labyrinth of tree's surrounding the Sea's red shores. Very few towns were established in the Shadow Forests, however a sect of people known as Shadow Dwellers were known to abduct and kill any travelers who entered the forest. This made the forest a taboo area to most Houses. Facing outwards into the Juhl Flatlands from the forests, are massive Grassy plains, which flow for miles and miles. These were the Blood Plains, populated entirely by Blood Grass along tall hills. Most Fredonian cities were constructed in this area. It was the sight of the Capital of the Fredonian Planetary Government shortly before its collapse, and contains the only Rakatan Ruin left on all of Fredonia. Hydrosphere The Fredonian Waters are an odd mix of Fresh Water, and Salt water. Splotches of the Red Ocean are contaminated with subterranean deposits of strong Salts, however a majority of the body of water remains Fresh, and free for drinking. The Red Ocean The Red Ocean is the largest body of water, covering the Northern Half of Fredonia's Hydrosphere. Having eroded most of the coasts, and islets ages ago, a series of islands is left along the coast of the Flatlands, resulting in a series of Archipelago's and Islands that spawned conflicts between the Houses often. Though predominantly fresh water, deposits of salt minerals caused "Salt-Zones", or, areas of the Ocean where the Water was comprised of mostly salt, in some places up to 90% by volume. In these places, no fish would thrive, and Boats would have difficulty rowing, due to a lack of friction. The Essence Sea The Essence sea was a large Oasis, located in the most livable portion of the Blood Plains. This large body of water was the cradle of most of Fredonian Civilization. Predor Awha had ordered early on in the Revolution, that the Essence Sea be drained, in order to prevent Fredonian Society from flourishing in the event they were to survive, However, Awha's forces failed, and were thwarted by Mordenkainen and his Hunt. The Essence Sea is comprised entirely of fresh water. It was the center point of Fredonian Hydro-research. The First hydroelectric plant was built on it, the first Fredonian ship was sailed on its waters, and it was the sight of many naval battles between warring houses, who wished to secure large swathes of the sea for themselves. The Blood Oasis The Blood Oasis is the Untouched body of water that lies as the source of the Oasis section of the Central Continent. It has never been ventured too, as the tree's form wall-like structures around the pool of water, which is said to have been blessed by the Gods, given the amount of foliage gathered around the oasis itself. From Orbit, the Water is so dark, it looks as if tar has filled it, but in reality, the surface sinks so deep, that you are unable to see the bottom, even from orbit. History The Infinite Empire In 35,000 BBY, The Infinite Empire in its lust for expansion, dispatched a fleet beyond the reaches of known space. Starting at Seylott , The Rakata Fleet made its way along the Galactic spin, until it reached a series of previously unexplored planets. This was Fredonia, and its surrounding planets. In a short amount of time, the Rakatan Predor, Awha, began landing on the most hospitable planet, Fredonia.To the Rakata's surprise, the Planet had some inhabitants, but they were primitive, and undeveloped. Naturally, Awha nurtured the growth of the new species to bring a new species into Slavery for the newly established Rakatan Outergalactic Provisionary. By 30,000 BBY the developed race, Now dubbed Fredonians, had developed a culture, and language amongst themselves while enslaved to the The Infinite Empire. Some Fredonians developed Force Sensitivity, and became Force-Hounds. The Rakata also began Terraforming. In 25,200 BBY, The Rakatan were struck with a Plague that took away their ability to use the force, and drastically reduced their population. Soon after, the Fredonians revolted and formed their own Planetary Resistance movement to combat the fleeting Rakatan Force. Sometime during the Revolution, the Terraforming Machine Malfunctioned and exploded, drastically altering the surface of Fredonia. Unification to Dissolution Shortly after the Plague , Fredonian Slaves began to rise up against their masters. The Delusions of the sickened Predor Awha and his Rakatan Warriors however, were not to be trampled by the uprisings. Awha directed a legitimate War effort against the Fredonian Tribes, which caused the rapid modernization of the Fredonian Tribesmen. In 25,198 BBY, Headed by Tribe Vorrukur Primarch Lord Mordenkainen, the Tribes of Fredonia united, formally declaring themselves Houses, and allying themselves to form the democratic Fredonian Planetary Government. Over the course of the next 85 standard years, the Rakatan Outergalactic Provisionary was systematically eradicated by the Fredonian Houses. Primarily under the leadership of the now-warlord General Mordenkainen, The Fredonian Campaign began with the siege of the Rakatan's Primary Compound, Tah, in the Oasis. Lord Mordenkainen, still inexperienced as a leader, utilized tactics he had often used when directing ambushes against large groups of Animals, which proved to be quite successful. Predor Awha however, managed to escape the siege, and fled to the Rakatan Research Facility in the Trial Belts. The liberation of the Tah Fortress proved to be a good starting Mile-mark, with the freedom of many Fredonian Tribesman who were saved from becoming Force-Hounds. For some time, the Fredonians fought a purely Attrition-War. Aware that the Rakata were not reinforcing Awha's Provisionary, Mordenkainen often led great Hunts, in which he and an army of warriors would track down groups of Rakatan Patrols, and slaughter them. Predor Awha, with the intention of quelling the rebellion, assembled what remained of his fighting force in the Juhl Flatlands and met Mordenkainen's Hunt. Often considered the turning point in the revolution, Mordenkainen- though suffering uncountable casualties facing the Rakata, ultimately prevailed due to the Plague that infested the Rakata people as of the confrontation. The lack of Force-Sensitivity in Awha's Warriors allowed them to be outmatched the Force-Sensitive Fredonian Warriors. Around this time, the once lush and green surface of Fredonia was altered by the explosion of the Rakatan Terraforming Machine . Fredonian Scholars, up until extinction, often speculated about the machine itself, and its ultimate demise. Some believe that Predor Awha, in a final attempt to stop their demise, destroyed the Machine themselves. Whereas other believe that, similar to the Terraforming accident on Kashyyk , the Machine was ultimately dysfunctional from production, and thus doomed to fail. The resulting explosion drastically reduced the population of the planet, however it was unsuccessful in killing off Mordenkainen, or his revolutionaries. The final battle took place in the Trial Pits, where Predor Awha's research facility was located at Ground-zero of the Terra-forming accident. There, Mordenkainen met Awha in personal combat over the Magma Pockets as the Fredonian Warriors battled it out with all that remained of the Provisionary Forces. Mordenkainen battled Awha out over the ignaetious bridges that spanned the Magma pockets, where the duel was concluded with Mordenkainen's Victory. Predor Awha was defeated with a Sai-Tok strike, that did not completely rend Awha. Instead, Awha gives his parting words, and plumets into the Magma below. The Fredonian forces killed off the Rakata to the last man, before celebrating their victory. The technologies and research of Awha's campaign were however, salvaged, despite the cruelty of their nature. These bits and pieces of technology would go on to help the Houses flourish, and develop themselves as advanced Micro-nations. In the 5 years following the success of the revolution, much happened to shape the political landscape of Fredonia. In the first 2 years, a unified democratic system of government was organized and based out of the Homestead of House Vorrukur. With Mordenkainen as the "High Council Minister", other Houses would meet in a Senate Building to discuss issues and further nurture the development of Fredonian society. It however, increasingly became apparent that the cultural and ideological rifts formed by the newly developing bodies of people were growing far deeper than just surface-level disagreements. Many arguments were sparked, and gradually, over the course of another 2 years, Houses began to leave the Fredonian Senate and settle on their own. In the final year of the Fredonian Planetary Government, Mordenkainen dismantled the Senate, ruling as absolute Primarch for three weeks, before the Planetary Government's Formal dissolution. Little interaction was held between the Houses as time progressed, and eventually, even conflict arose between some of them. Their societies- although developing separately- bore many similarities. The Fredone people were traditional, noble people, who eventually dedicated themselves to Science, Warfare, and the classical studies. They however, never ventured beyond the veil, and although curious of the Galaxy they knew was on the fringe of their system, never ventured out to explore it for fear of provoking an attack from another Empire like the Rakata . Extinction and Rediscovery Far, far into the Future, The Fredonians had begun to die off due to mutations. The scientists of each House, unwilling to work together due to the long standing ill-loved rifts between their leaders, worked heartily through the times to discover the cause of the deaths. It was eventually discovered that a genetically defunct strip of DNA Coding inside their own bodies was preventing them from aging, but the side effect of the Code mutation was causing their bodies to systematically shut down as time went on. This meant that the victims that had begun to appear were only the start of waves of death amongst the local people. Various Houses attempted to develop various cures to the issue, but none were successful. The most common experiments were Augmentations , Robotic replacements to the failing organs. However, most of these augmentation experiments were unsuccessful, and either damaged, or killed the users. Time faded, and by the end of 3,952 BBY, the Fredone people had functionally become extinct. Beside a select few, the final Fredonians died, having worked into finding a cure to their last breaths. The planet was visited by many outcasts and explorers, however due to the unfriendly environment of the surface, it was seldom touched. The Galaxy experienced much in the absence of the Fredonian People, and in 4 ABY, The Galactic Empire collapsed into squabbling Warlord States. A Moff of whom had become close friends with one of the Emperor's Hands , Magnus Vorrukur, seeked to flee the disorganization of the Fallen Empire by removing himself from the Galactic Body entirely. With the help of Hand Vorrukur, he stole the Imperial Database in the Imperial Archives and made the risky trip with his loyalist fleet out of the Galaxy . With Vorrukur's guide, they came upon the Epsilon System, and discovered Fredone. The Moff Hughes, who had now promoted himself to the title of Grand Admiral , Set up base on the dead Planet, and thus began a new era of Fredonian History. The Late Empire and integration into the Triumvirate After generations passed on the planet, in 145 ABY, Grand Admiral Drayt Hughes of the Hughes Remnant was ready to reintroduce himself to the Galaxy . Fredonia had been once again transformed, like Bastion , it was molded into a Fortress Planet for the seat of the new Late Empire. Utilizing the resources of the surrounding dead planets, the Generations of Imperials had forged a great army out of the Schematics of the Imperial Archives . An Imperial Senate building, A mock Imperial Archive building, a Palace for the Emperor Vorrukur, and thousands of Military Installations had been constructed across the planet, and in orbit. Shipyards had been thrust into Orbit around Fredone, and since then they had constructed many ships, using automation to get around the lack of Manpower. Over the course of the next 15 Years, the Late Empire would go on to combat the Galactic Federation Triumvirate for control of the Galaxy in a war that had not been seen since the Invasion of the Yuuhzan Vong. Eventually, however, this culminated in the eventual defeat and surrender of Grand Admiral Hughes, and the killing of Emperor Vorrukur over Fredone- his homeplanet. In the aftermath, the Epsilon system was split amongst the powers of the Triumvirate . The Jedi Order took Fredonia for their own studies, as it was strong with the force. The other powers divided the planets that comprised the system according to remaining Mineral deposits, that would be useful for dockyard ship construction.